Half-exorcist
by Theblackwerewolf101
Summary: The True Cross Academy is trying to get back on its feet after the large battle with Satan. And True Cross has new students along with another half-'human'. How will the students handle it? Second story YAY! This is a story that is like a sundae of Blue Exorcist with a dash of other animes and sprinkled with my own characters and humor! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! my wonderful wonderful readers! Unlike my other story/stories I have now gotten the hang of this stupid publishing crap and I can now give you my stories the way that I wanted them to be. All jam packed with my horrible humor. And I just had a great Idea! Now I don't have the best creativity causing me to use characters look-a-like's or theme's from other anime's so if your interested in the comments that will also be filled with loving compliments, put in the anime theme that you think it is and in the next chapter at the bottom I'll put in the anime names. Have fun!**

* * *

The wind blew softy threw the trees and the leaves hummed with every breath. Rin was sprawled in the grass watching the clouds pass by. He was skipping class again, but he couldn't care less. He didn't come to True Cross Academy for _school _anyway. He was here to stay _alive,_ which meant becoming an Exorcist, as much as he relished the idea before; he began to like it, especially the friends he made. He was waiting for the last period of the day to end so he could continue to the Cram School for Exorcists, made for the students who went to the high school classes as well. He was brushing the grass thinking about what had happened about 3 weeks ago, a large fight with Satan, it had destroyed parts of the school and some of the town surrounding it. The school had been closed for 2 weeks for repairing. Though it wasn't all bad, the Cram School got new students due to the sudden awareness of Satan, and Mephisto was having fun without the Order all over his back, and Rin had to admit so was he. The Order had taken a large hit and wouldn't be bugging the school for a while; he gave a slight smile to the idea. He closed his eyes taking in the feeling of the now peaceful school

There was a sudden ringing shaking him from his dream. Rin shot up suddenly surprised and annoyed at the object that woke him up. He soon realized it was the school bell and shot up from the ground grabbing his demon sword wrapped in red fabric from the ground. He began walking along the stone paved pathways and headed towards the west of the campus, towards a hidden door that he could use the portal key on. He brushed his blue tinted hair with his hand and hefted his sword onto his shoulder. The large wooden school doors opened with a **_whoosh_** spilling a multiple of teens out onto the walkways, all of them heading in different directions. Rin saw and familiar brown hair color bobbing through the crowd surrounded by girls, all of them probably asking him out for the weekend '_Tsk, stupid four eyes_' He thought to himself. Rin hurried ahead trying to get away from the crowd before his brother could see him. Sure that his brother would scold him for skipping classes again. The crowd of girls split as his brother began hurrying away, and looking around; no doubt looking for him. Rin began to walk a little faster, worried about what his brother would do if he found him.

"Nii-san!" he heard over the chatter of the crowd.

'_Too late_' Rin thought to himself. Rin began hurrying more determined to evade his brother.

"Nii-san!" He heard him yell again. Rin began chanting to himself "can't hear you, can't hear you."

"RINNNNN!" The chanting wasn't helping. And he sped up more, he didn't hear his brother for a bit wondered if his brother had slowed down and looked behind him, he nearly screamed, his brother was running at a demonic speed, just as determined to catch up to him.

"Nii-san~" His brother said in a sweet voice with glints of light in his eyes. Now Rin screamed, he began to go off into a full of sprint. His goal was the large black iron wrought gate. His sword was slapping his back and his school shoes making annoying clicks against the stone walkway. He zoomed through the gate his brother was on his tail and he was determined to lose him. '_Geez it wasn't this hard before_' thinking of the times before his brother was possessed by Satan, awaking his demonic powers. Rin made a sudden turn throwing off his brother. He ran towards the wall on the edge of the raised pathway, and vaulted over, in just enough time for his brother to align himself back around the corner, missing him jump over the wall. Rin waited until he no longer heard the clicking of his brother's shoes until he slowly walked over to the metal door concealed behind the wall for Cram students to use. He ran his hand over the cold metal supporting it worried it would fall over from its condition, covered in rust with vines teasing at the edges.

He began shuffling around in his pockets trying to find the dang portal key. "Where is it?!" he said dropping his wallet from his pocket in his frantic search. He heard a slight tinkling sound when it hit the ground. Only to find the portal key on the ground. He leaned over to pick it up annoyed that the thing was in his wallet the whole time, And slowly entered it into the lock it, and turned it to hear an unsettling clang from inside the lock. He slowly opened the door and removed the lock. Though the door was metal from the outside it was now a wooden arch door filled in with a stained glass pane. He slowly closed the door behind him as he entered, slinking in and turning his head up and down the hallways a multiple of times, sure Shura would come out when he least expected it. He was going to see if he could see his old classmates and maybe even the new ones before Shura dragged him off for some crazy training that probably involved candles. Even though he managed to light two of the three candles once before, Shura just made it harder. This time she loaded them up into the ball shooter and expected him to light them on fire while they were coming at him.

Rin wondered aimlessly down the hallway still looking around, until he came to his old classroom door. As soon as he put his hand on the knob he tore open the door and shot inside. He turned around to meet a dozen pairs of confused and annoyed eyes inside the class room.

"Okumara!" Bon shouted from across the room "What in the hell are you doing here?!"

"Rin!" Shemi said popping up from her seat with the little green sprite bouncing on her shoulder.

"Hey ya" Rin said slightly blushing from Shemi being in the room "how's the new classmates?"

"We're fine" said a boy across the room, He had blond hair except for a small black under layer, he also had strangely colored green eyes and squarish black glasses. "And if a may ask who are you?" He said adjusting his glasses. '_God he's like a blond version of my brother'_ Rin thought to himself. "Rin Okumara, how about you, or should I just call you Mr. Glasses?" Rin heard Shima and Konekomaru giggle at the pun along with some of the new students. " Shinta," he said irritated, adjusting his glasses again "Shinta Itou" Rin slightly smiled 'Itou, what were his parents comedians?" (Itou is one of the most common names in Japan, ex: Steve.)

"So who the heck are you?" The teen said from across the room. Rin was about to cut in with a cunning retort, until Konekomaru interjected. " Ah, Shinta-san do you remember the class yesterday about half-demons?" Shinta gave a small nod as if recalling. "Do remember the teacher said that two of Satan's sons were half demons?" Shinta was halfway through nodding before shock hit his face "You mean-" Konekomaru nodded and the older students went silent as the secret that was just spilled sat in the room. The new students all looked frightened.

"Oh come on," Shima said annoyed "I mean look at the guy" Shima said from across the room "He isn't scary whatsoever."

"Yeah and when you get to know him he's a real pain in the ass" Bon said. Rin wasn't quite sure if that was an insult or not.

"But wait" one of the girls from the new students said a little bit less frightened "If that's so why is he at True Cross Academy?"

"Because I'm too dangerous" Rin said breaking the tension in the atmosphere.

The majority of the students smiled at the lame joke and others, _namely Bon and Shinta_ expressed their distaste. Then the humor died, as all of the students spotted a young woman wearing a bikini, shorts, and boots with dyed pink and yellow hair and death intent in her eyes leering behind Rin.

"Hey guys," Rin said with a confused look "Geez what's your problem it was a joke. I mean come on seriously I'm not gonna kill ya, if that's what you think"

"R-rin" Shemi said shaking "behind….you"

"Behind-" Rin said turning around, he was scared so badly that he swore his hair brushed the ceiling "SHURA!" He screamed frightened

"Rin, where the hell were you!?" Shura yelled shaking the small room

"I-I was, I- mean-" Rin stuttered

"No excuses!" She howled. She quickly raised her hand to grab one of Rin's demonic ears

"Come On!" She shouted while she walked towards the door. "Ow ow ow ow ow" Rin said as his feet scrambled to walk while being pulled. The door suddenly opened as Shura neared it.

"Yo, scardy four-eyes" Shura said waving with her free hand.

Yukio slowly toke in the situation "What are you doing?" Yukio said not being able to comprehend the strange scene in front of him. Rin seemed to visibly shrink when he saw his brother in the doorway.

"Why does it concern you?!" Shura snapped "And what teacher leaves his class unattended?!" She said quickly changing the subject.

Yukio gave an ice stare to his brother and also to the other exorcist "Class hasn't even started Shura-san" Yukio said dragging out Shura's name.

"Huhhhh?!" Shura said loudly, getting into Yukio's face.

The new students were in awe and not saying a word. Two teachers were 'fighting' and one was manhandling a student, but to the older students this was normal. Especially when Rin was in the room.

"Oi Bon, what's going on?" Shinta said finally out of his shocked state, still staring at the ongoing teachers

"Tsk, this is normal get used to it" Bon growled back annoyed that Rin had wondered into the room in the first place.

"Still, why don't they let Rin back into these classes? I mean he passed the 'exam'" Izumi whispered joining the conversation.

"Now, now Izumi-chan Rin isn't really suited for desk work" Shima said from behind Bon "He was probably curious about the new students that's all"

"Yeah, Oh and speaking of new students, I heard Shura also-"

They all heard a loud crunch at the end of the room. Shura had resorted to violence by crushing Yukio-sensei's foot under her own.

"See ya, four eyes" Shura said passing Yukio to the door now dragging Rin by the collar of his school shirt and jacket. Shura then loudly slammed the door, while Yukio-sensei stood stone still and emotionless with his foot visibly throbbing. The room was quiet; He then suddenly turned to the classroom making everyone jump.

"All right let's start class shall we" Yukio said with a warm smile

"Hey Bon" Shinta whispered while everyone slinked back to their seats. "Hm?" "What the hell is wrong with this place?" "Hell if I know" Bon said hiding a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oi!...Shura!" The blue haired teen gasped, Unable to breath properly because of her death grip around the collar of his shirt promptly choking him. She was still dragging him along the hallway fast enough that he couldn't get enough footing to stand. A group of exorcist's walked by unfazed by the strange sight.

"OI!" Rin said louder hoping to get some sort of reaction so he could break free from her grasp. Rin stayed in silence the rest of the way partly unable to breath and another Shura seemed bugged by something. They came in front of the training room also known as his classroom, Shura then dropped Rin to the ground.

"Oi, Shura!" Rin said confident in getting her attention this time.

She glared at Rin making him lose the intent of catching her attention in the first place. She slowly crouched downward.

"Hey, did'ya hear about the new students?" Shura said quietly as if trying to keep someone else from hearing.

"Yeah, I met a few of them" Rin said shrugging A smile on his lips in memory at his lame joke.

"Well," Shura said leaning closer "we have one of our own."

"WHAGA-" Rin scream was cut short as he was slammed against the tiled floor

"SHHHHH!" Shura said rather loudly "Listen she's a half spirit and no one else- not even the Vatican knows about this Mephisto is trying to get something arranged but they're not sure it's going to work out."

"Then why is he in school where he can be seen?" Rin croaked still out of breath

"Don't know, What I do know is that she will be attending only the Cram school and that she is to remain hidden until Mephisto gives us the OK, OK?"

"Ah, sure, fine" Rin said still confused.

"Good, now do me a favor and make friends." Shura said releasing his head and allowing Rin to rise from the floor. "Now I'm going to a 'meeting' and you need to make nice, ok?"

"I'm not a kid! Geez, I know how to make friends!" Rin exclaimed

"Great have fun" Shura said waving her hands as she began to walk down the hallway, in the apparent direction of the 'meeting'.

A sudden thought came to Rin's mind. "Ah, Shura what's his name?!"

"His?" She said turning around and looking annoyed "Geez, how dense are ya? It's a chick Rin!" She shouted down the hallway. Causing Rin to wince since she previously said this needed to be kept secret.

"A-a chick?" Rin flushed "HOW THE HELL I'M A SUSSPOSED TO MAKE FRIENDS WITH A GIRL!?" Forgetting the previous warning as well.

"I don't know!" Shura said turning to walk back down the hall "Your dangerous aren't ya?" Rin's face must have turned tomato red at this point 'She heard that?' Rin after finally collecting himself, stared at the large steel door a great contrast from the multicolored stained glass and wooden doors. Rin put a hand on the cold latch as it made an agonizing grinding noise as it slid. He entered the room.

He nearly had a heart attack, the first thing Rin saw was a giant fluffy cream colored fox tail. He was near passing out as he fell against the door, closing it.

"AH-AHHHHHHH!" The thing behind it quickly revealed itself, only then did he see the giant fox connected to it. Her eyes nearly bugged out too, she had heard the grinding noise but assumed it was Mephisto. That's why she stayed in her fox form, she didn't realize it would be the half-demon boy that he had talked about before. She gave a gasp, flashing her rows of sharp teeth.

"H-HOLY-"

Not helping "W-wait!" she roared, her voice was guttural instead of sultry as it usually was, stress wasn't helping either. "Let me change into my human form." She said with a softer edge adding in some fox charm to calm him.

"W-wha!" He choked out

Oh right half-'demon'. Though this time she didn't wait for a signal, she immediately shifted form, a blast of wind and leaves was blasted throughout the exorcist equipped gym. Rin had blocked his face and closed his eyes with the blast. Only to be surprised even more when he uncovered his eyes, there in the middle of flipped over weight-lifting equipment and rest benches was a young girl his age. She had cream colored hair and multicolored eyes wearing a True Cross boy's uniform. She didn't look like a fox anymore, at least not much. She still had cream colored ears poking out of her head and the cream colored offender poking out from her lower back.

Rin didn't know what to be more shocked at. One moment ago there was a giant fox in the room that looked like it was fixing to eat him. But now there was an attractive girl his age standing in its place. Rin had been warbling like a baby before, now he couldn't even form words. He just sat there with his mouth agape, watching her shyly scoot towards him. She was wary that he would jump and scream, or worse.

"Uh, hi?" she said shyly, not sure what to do in such the odd situation she landed herself in. Rin mouth was dry 'make friends my ass' he thought to himself. "Um are you ok?" she said inching closer and closer. He looked over to her not sure how to approach the situation either "Uh, yeah just uh, startled" He said and visibly winched at his last word.

"Um, yeah sorry about that…."

"…" there was an awkward silence for a while the both of them stealing occasionally glances. "So, uh," He paused trying to find a way to make it less awkward. "I'm Rin what's your name?" He said turning to her quickly. 'Oh, wow that's original genius' He thought to himself.

"Oh, ah I'm Zakuro." She said suddenly interested in her toes. "Uh, is it just you?" she said quietly "Is there a teacher?" Rin was brought out of his strange thoughts of foxes and back to reality.

"Huh? Oh yeah, we have Shura she's at a 'meeting'" He couldn't help but give air quotes, as the image of Shura in an actual formal meeting was too funny to contain.

There was a loud sliding metal sound and then the large hunk of steel finally opened. Bring a painful pause on Rin's and Zakuro's already slow conversation. "Not-" *heave* "anymore" Shura said with great effort, having problems with the slab of steel, though Rin remembered having no problems with it. "So you're Za-ku-ro?" Shura said slowly, unfamiliar with the name. "Uh, yes" Zakuro said slowly nodding.

"Huh," Shura said looking back and forth from her to a packet. "I was expecting a 'sprit' as it says here" Rin winced.

"I switched to my human glamor" she said in a soft tone. Rin realizing that she was unnaturally quiet, even though she was bellowing when she was in fox form. "So does that explain the mess?" Shura said overlooking the carnage.

"Well Mephisto had me sleep in here since I couldn't travel inside the hallways, he's actually still trying to figure out how to" She said raising her voice as if not sure what volume her voice should be at.

"So you rearranged everything?" Shura said peering at all the pushed aside furniture to make room for the apparently large creature. "Why not stay small, and you know human,…ish" She said pausing looking at Zakuro's human 'glamour'. "I thought foxes were good at that stuff"

Zakuro moved her toes around, "Well that's for full foxes, not half spirits. I can hold a full glamour but not for very long. So I usually stick with the ears and tail." She said flicking her tail shyly to the side and bobbing her ears, making her point.

"Hm.." Shura commented while staring back at the clipboard. Rin toke this moment to look back at Zakuro, she was waiting expectantly twiddling her thumbs. At this he came to realize she had claws as well, long and black. He stole a look at her toes, they also had sharp daggers poking from them. "Well the group of teachers who know about you want to move you to regular classes." Zakuro flinched "Um- with other people? Humans?" She said pleading. "Don't worry Rin's transferring to" Rin's eyes bugged "WHAT!?" He shouted loudly. Zakuro winched and covered her ears. "There's no way I'm going into a class with four eyes Number 2!" Shura raised a brow, assuming he was talking about one of the new students.

"I don't give a rip!" Shura yelled, her voice booming through the hollowed out room. "You're moving to new classes today! Everyone's waiting!" Shura stomped her way to the steel door and tugged on it, unsuccessful. Rin toke the moment to comfort Zakuro. "Don't worry about it" She peered up at him. "They got used to me, they can used to a fluffy fox." He said patting her head, she puffed her cheeks in annoyance but didn't deny the contact.

"GRAAHHH!" Shura's outburst made them jump. Rin sighed and turned to help her with the door, leaving Zakuro screwed to the floor and blushing. She gave a small smile underneath her lengths of hair. "Thanks"

* * *

**This was a fun chapter, I enjoyed writing it quite a bit, even though it toke an eternity to get to. But all is well.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
